(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an aquaculture water quality ecology system, and more particularly to one that improves the ecology of water quality by multiple layers of filtration to provide better growing environment for the aquatic species.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sufficient food is the first element to survive. Demands of food increases along with the size of population. Among the edibles, aquatic species takes a significant place either in nutrients or quantity. Advanced fishing gears though help significant increase of the catch; fishery resources at the same time are fast exhausting. Aquaculture has become an alterative to replace the source of marine catch. At the beginning, fresh water or seawater is directly introduced into an aquaculture pond depending on the species of the fish for the fish to grow in the aquaculture pond. Excrements from the fish and feeds not consumed contaminated the water in the pond resulting in the propagation of algae, pathogenic bacteria of zooplankton and/or phytoplankton, and parasites. Decayed excrements and residual feeds generated hazardous gases to threaten the growing of the fish in the pond. As a result, the fish was either infected or died to cause substantial loss to the owner of the pond. Therefore, the owner will give periodical filtration of the water in the pond using only filtration cotton for a preliminary filtration. The preliminary filtration does rid off certain foreign matters and suspensions in the water; but fails to remove algae, pathogenic bacteria of zooplankton and phytoplankton, parasites and hazardous gases. How to make the water in the pond cleaner in providing an optimal living environment for the fish is one of the topics pending satisfactory solution in the aquaculture.